


See It Written In The Stars

by clarissaherondale



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Parabatai Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissaherondale/pseuds/clarissaherondale
Summary: Clary is struggling for what her true feelings for Isabelle actually are. When their parabatai ceremony doesn't go quite as planned, she will find out that not only is she more powerful than she ever imagined, but that her feelings for Isabelle hold the key.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829278
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	See It Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as a One-Shot request over on tumblr. For the prompt of Soulmates AU. I think of it as a gift to a friend!

**_In battle their hearts beat as one._ **

Clary was deeply aware of all the eyes on them as they approached the center of the room. And, all she could think about in those moments, were those words, the same words that would soon be true about her and isabelle.

It hadn’t seemed hard before, she had thought that the parabatai ceremony would be a simple one. There would be a lot less people, it wouldn’t seem so closed in. Maybe that was the problem? Clary hadn’t expected so many people to be here.

She’d asked Isabelle before, about what it would be like, and it hadn’t seemed like this in the description she’d been given.

She guessed Isabelle maybe just didn’t want to scare her off. Which was a thought all on it’s own that she felt could burn her up from the inside in a sense of grief. The mere thought of Isabelle, strong, smart, beautiful, and compassionate, Isabelle. Fearing that anyone wouldn’t want her in their life, wouldn’t go through even the slightest bit of discomfort for her. Was enough to break anyone’s heart.

Anyone would be lucky to have her, and Clary was lucky, this family that had taken her in in her hour of need. Had protected her, believed her when nobody else would and at times put their lives on the line for her. Wanted her to be a part of them.

The lightwood siblings were a feat all of their own. Often misunderstood, but they were good, and fair, and loving. Clary had never doubted that.

But, with every step towards the circles, Clary felt like her ability to breathe was being constricted. She could see curious eyes on her, and noticed that she’d stopped moving.

How long had she been standing here? Just inches from where she was supposed to be.

**“Clary?”**

She could hear the worry in Isabelle’s voice, almost taste it. And, as Clary looked up into Isabelle’s eyes, she was sure she saw fear too. It was like a punch to the gut, because Clary recognised that look of fear. Had felt it more often than she would ever admit, especially this past year.

_Abandonment._

Everything seemed to stop for a split second as she processed the way one of the only people in this entire world that she cared for, was looking at her.

She wanted to run to her, to tell her that she’d never leave her.

Everyone else just faded away, and she was left alone, her eyes locked with the person she could always count on, the person who she wanted to be bound to forever.

Maybe this was love.

No.

She was sure it was love.

Clary just hadn’t figured out just how deep that love ran.   
The voice in the back of her head told her that if she did this, if they became parabatai, then anything more would never happen. And then what would happen, if her feelings were more?

She searched Isabelle’s eyes for answers, for any hints to what to do.

She wanted this, she knew that much. She wanted that bond, that closeness. Being Isabelle’s parabatai, it just seemed right, it seemed natural. Every time she thought about it. She was filled with so much warmth and happiness. Sometimes she thought her heart would explode.

But there was something changing behind Isabelle’s eyes, and Clary swore she could see tears forming. But she couldn’t look away. She knew Isabelle had said her name, but her lips wouldn’t move in response.

Clary’s eyes fell to Isabelle’s outstretched hand, and it was like everything was in slow motion as she watched her hand start to fall.

Within an instant Clary had moved, closing the distance between them, almost too close, close enough to feel Isabelle’s breath on her cheek. To feel the slight tremor in her hand as she clasped her own around it mid fall.

For a few moments they just stood there, eyes on each other in ways Clary couldn’t even describe.

And then Isabelle smiled and Clary thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, it made everything come back into focus. Clary felt centered around her.

Not for the first time, as the ceremony commenced, Clary was glad that out of all the people in the world. Fate had allowed them to exist at the same time, to be in each other’s lives.

To be one.

The odd feeling was still there as they recited the oath, growing, but changing, she felt like warmth was spreading through her, and she put it down to what was happening. Ignoring that there was something else niggling at her.

Because she was happy, there wasn’t any other time in her life that she could remember smiling this much as she looked at another person. But Isabelle had that effect on people, of making them happy. Or so Clary had witnessed.

The feel of Isabelle taking her arm back caught Clary by surprise, and she gasped her fingers reaching out to grasp around Isabelle’s arm and hold it again, before she realised what she was doing.

And when she did, she felt the heat spread through her cheeks as her eyes found Isabelle’s again. This time, there was no pain in them, nothing that made Clary feel like she’d done wrong.

She wanted to apologise but she couldn’t. For this, for the way she was acting, she felt somewhat sorry that Isabelle wasn’t privy to her thoughts. She hoped she didn’t think Clary hated her.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the sensation of Isabelle’s fingers lacing around her arm again, the tight squeeze that she gave Clary’s arm making shockwaves run up her body.

Was she closer to her now? Or was she just imagining it.

Clary swallowed hard as she assessed her surroundings for the first time as she took up her Stele.

Part of her was glad that the flames seemed to blur out everyone around them. She didn’t want to know what it must look like, or seem like, to others. And in that moment, as she brushed Isabelle’s hair back, as her fingers danced over her collar bone, feeling her sharp intake of breath. Clary didn’t care. At that moment only her and Isabelle existed.

 **“You okay Izzy?”** she asked softly.

Thinking nothing of how deeply they were staring into each other's eyes. Or of how easy it was for her to brush her thumb gently over her parabatai’s skin. To think about how they would truly be parabatai, be one, in just a few short moments.

She only needed a brief confirmation from Isabelle, a small smile, that was quickly returned, before she placed the rune on Isabelle. Blowing gently on it after, as if that would take away any pain.

She didn’t realise that the flames around them were getting bigger, flickering, specs of gold weaving through them. Or that the rune she’d placed on Isabelle was different. Slightly, but there was a difference, and if she hadn’t been so caught up, she would have noticed it. Maybe.

The moment it was Isabelle’s turn, Clary noticed the same worried expression return to her face.

She would have given anything in that moment to know what Isabelle was thinking. But it only took the slight brush of her fingertips on Clary’s skin, where another mark had once been, for her to get it.

She understood now. Understood why Isabelle was worried. She reached her hand up to brush back Isabelle’s hair behind her ear with a smile only meant for her alone to see.

**“It’s okay. I love you. Replace the bad with the good.”**

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she meant those words wholeheartedly.

She braced herself for any pain or discomfort the rune might cause, biting her lip. And yet, there was none, there was warmth, and heat. But no pain.

And then she realised people were talking, shouting, she expected to turn and see people congratulate them on becoming parabatai. Instead, all she saw was flames. Large, and golden.

She turned back to Isabelle, calling her name as the flames seemed to engulf them both, but she couldn’t see her. For a few minutes all she could see was gold.

That’s when the spike of pain hit so hard that she cried out, closing her eyes. She felt like someone was scoring into her rune. And for a brief second. She wondered what was wrong, and why it had gone so wrong.

She loved Isabelle, this should have gone fine.

The pain ceased, and she felt the burning sensation leave her. To be replaced with…. arms.

She opened her eyes to see Isabelle had a hold of her. Looking as worried about her and as curious as the day they first met.

She loved Isabelle. More than as a parabatai. She realised that as she held onto Isabelle for support, even as others swarmed them.

Is that why it had gone so wrong?

But had it?

 **“Izzy.”** She said in confusion. Looking up at her parabatai.

Her hands shaking as her fingers brushed over the rune on Isabelle’s collarbone. It was there, just as hers was. But then what had happened?

She was only partly listening to everyone. She could make out that someone was angry, but her focus was on Isabelle. And it struck her. She finally understood the difference. She hadn’t placed a parabatai rune on Isabelle. She’d placed something else.

_No._

Created, something else. A combination of the parabatai rune and the feelings she had for Isabelle.

Her _friend._

Her _parabatai._

Her _soulmate._


End file.
